


Amor Marginal

by MINYARDIEM



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, andrew meu gatinho comunista, aqui é nordeste carai, as cenas tem um formato meio brooklyn99, completamente inspirado na vibe das sitcoms eps de 20min com situações aleatórias, crackfic, eu sou brasileira e escritora é minha obrigação escrever andreil brasileiros vsf, eu to dizendo PURO CRACK, mas também não é um cabaré né fml vai ter plot bonitinho tudo cheroso, não tem um pingo de seriedade nessa fanfic, pique rbd brasileiro cena roberta e diego se xingando até beijar, sim pode me chamar de wanda maximoff, usando minha habilidade de escrita para o bem maior, uso ignorante de itálico mas nada aqui faz sentido msm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYARDIEM/pseuds/MINYARDIEM
Summary: Neil Josten é o vendedor de DVD pirata mais cara de pau em toda a feira de Palmetto. Nathaniel Wesninski é filho do Coronel Carniceiro, dono das terras que deveriam pertencer ao povo. Ao vender um disco ralado para Andrew Minyard, um vascaíno irritante do MST, ele percebe que o tudo é uma coisa só.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 28
Kudos: 16





	1. Siga em frente, olhe para o lado

**Author's Note:**

> iai fml today i offer you esse caos bem br bem soft bem petista em forma de fanfic tomorrow who knows  
> já ganhei concursos nacionais de poesia, mas minha maior vitória nessa vida sempre vai ser escrever uma fic andreil usando a palavra 'salsicha' duas vezes num só capítulo  
> primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a neil josten te amo neil salafrário te amo muito  
> segundamente vsf nora sakavic aqui eles se casam, dizem eu te amo, adotam um time de futebol inteiro, aq é mundinho andreil saudáveis e apaixonados de chameguinho br  
> terceiramente isso aqui se passa num universo sem covid, todas as aglomerações são aprovadas pela oms  
> boa leitura para quem ousar e meu tt é @tetlnha

**Feira de Palmetto**

O sol quente em seu auge fazia toda a extensão de seu crânio arder, um filete de suor escorrendo casualmente da nuca para o resto do corpo. À sua volta, tudo ia esvaziando-se aos poucos; os feirantes fechando as barracas, pegando ônibus que iam para a zona rural do município, cada um tentando acalmar o estômago que já delirava pensando no almoço ainda por vir. Feijoada, farofa de couve, costelinha de porco, talvez também colocassem uma banana no prato… Mas não Neil. Não. Neil não poderia ir embora até que aquele loiro toquinho de amarrar jegue saísse de seu caminho.

Andrew Minyard. Mesma idade do Kevin, melhor amigo do Kevin, má influência para o Kevin. Ameaça.

— Senhor, é proibido fumar neste estabelecimento — disse Neil num tom sério, fazendo o outro garoto desviar os olhos das centenas de CDs e DVDs como se estivesse sido pego no flagra roubando um banco.

Neil temia que o Minyard realmente tivesse algum plano de explodir bancos se os gritos de “abaixo aos banqueiros e grandes empresários!” na última manifestação indicavam alguma coisa.

— Você quer dizer nesta barraca? Neste conjunto de caixotes com uma lona servindo de teto?

— Estabelecimento. Justo e legalizado.

— Legalizado? — o _disgramado_ estava se divertindo. — Incluindo a venda de DVDs piratas ou…?

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, você vai comprar ou não?

Em todos os eternos minutos que Andrew passou ali, nenhuma vez sequer sua expressão mudara. Ele apenas encostou, acendeu um cigarro, encarou Neil por um momento ou dois, voltou sua atenção para os produtos certamente legalizados e decidiu ficar incontáveis séculos em dúvida entre Vingadores 3 em 1 e Barbie: Escola de Princesas. Acendeu outro cigarro.

Mas agora havia algo diferente. Como se ele estivesse prendendo a respiração e sufocando-se em palavras. Neil admitiria que sentiu uma pequena porção de contentamento em saber que o outro era capaz de agir como um ser humano e possuía emoções como qualquer um. Neil não admitiria que sentiu imensa curiosidade sobre o que escondia o lado humano do rapaz e o que aquela distinta emoção sempre direcionada para si significava.

Alguns segundos se passaram em que os dois apenas deixaram-se existir nos olhos um do outro. Macarronada com salsicha, feijão tropeiro, abobrinha… De repente, quebrando o momento e o devaneio, Andrew pegou o primeiro pacote que sua mão alcançou e tirou às pressas uma nota de cinco do bolso.

_Oxe_.

Somente quando o arrombadinho/resto de gente/carro rebaixado já estava longe marchando pela ladeira do centro, Neil desviou o olhar. Ele nunca admitiria o calor proporcionado por aqueles braços de _crossfiteiro_ marcando a blusa vermelha do PT.

**Casa dos Wymack/Day/Josten**

Havia poucas coisas piores que Kevin Day de ressaca depois do trabalho. Intimidade forçada, adolescentes, acadêmicos pretensiosos, o atual presidente da república, _shitposters_ , barulho, lavar louça… 

— Painho, eu acho que 'tô' morrendo!

Esquece.

— Aleluia, aleluia, nossa senhora, cheguei arrepiar — respondeu Neil ao abrir a porta e entrar pela soleira.

— Vai se foder.

— Continuem e os dois vão pra missa domingo que vem! — cortou Wymack, competindo para gritar mais alto que a panela de pressão e o liquidificador em que fazia um suco de manga.

— O meu pecado foi amar demais...

— Literalmente. Como vão Jeremy e Jean?

Sentou-se confortavelmente no chão junto ao sofá em que Kevin estava esparramado e começou a navegar pelos canais de televisão. Quando se simpatizou por um desenho animado qualquer da TV Cultura, Kevin já estava tagarelando e ele nem havia percebido.

— Ah, Jean conseguiu juntar dinheiro pra lançar o CD novo, Jean dos Teclados Volume III! Meu sonho de ser _trophy wife_ tá se realizando, Neil.

— Pensei que seu sonho fosse ser um jogador de futebol melhor que o Neymar.

— Pff, esse não é meu sonho se eu já alcancei!

— Vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas como assim?

— Não é óbvio? Meu ponto a mais que o Neymar é que cobra não cai, rasteja.

— Massa — disse Neil, se levantou e saiu.

**Avenida, uma das únicas ruas asfaltadas de Palmetto**

Se morrer já era triste, morrer atropelado pela carreta furacão era deprimente. Por isso, Neil apressou o passo para atravessar a rua até a calçada onde Kevin estava dançando “Grelinho de Diamante” na versão _bregafunk_.

— Ô, Fofão!

No susto, o galalau deu um _trupicão_ e simplesmente _sarrou_ Neil por instinto. Neil reagiu com o olhar mais cortante que era capaz, mas as bochechas enormes do boneco Fofão em Kevin acabaram repelindo o efeito. Talvez não tanto, já que uma garotinha do lado deles que antes estava gargalhando com o Homem-Aranha começou a chorar. Neil desejava ser ela para poder chorar escandalosamente em público também.

Quando uma Minnie Mouse possivelmente chapada tentou abraçá-lo, ele descobriu pela milionésima vez que a carreta furacão era a amostra grátis do inferno. Matt dizia que tanta zoada e calor humano podia confundir mesmo, relaxa, eu te levo pra casa.

— Inhaca de suor é essa, Neil?

— 'Tava' no baba até agora, rapaz. Fiquei pelejando e aquele filho duma égua do Minyard não me deixou fazer um gol, 'cê' acredita?

— Os jovens de hoje em dia têm um flerte estranho assim mesmo.

Antes que Neil pudesse processar o que aquilo implicava, um salto alto rosa neon fez sua chegada descendo da motinha Pop 100 mais famosa de Palmetto. Neil só tinha pedido uma breve carona para Allison Reynolds, mas a garota parecia pronta para capar alguém usando somente as unhas postiças afiadas.

— Saudações, plebeus. Estão fofocando sobre o quê?

— Nada — Kevin retrucou rapidamente, já se virando para voltar ao carro colorido, a luminosidade formando uma galáxia em seu rosto. — Neil, deixe de ser frouxo, visse? Allison, como sempre, foi um desprazer! Até nunca mais, se Deus quiser.

— _Eita_ , o cabra sabe que nunca vai ser igual a mim.

**É Nóis, Pastelaria do Knox**

— Alli, tu vai botar galha no Seth de novo, mulher?

Então estava explicado porque sua melhor amiga decidira se _empiriquitar_ toda. Neil suspirou, exausto de tanto drama. Afinal, quando ele fugiu de seu pai assassino, planejava terminar numa praia deserta e pacífica, tomando água de coco ao som de Alceu Valença. Mas aqui estava o que sobrou de quem ele um dia fora: comendo um pastel ao som de Allison e Jeremy fuxicando. Pelo menos Jeremy fazia um pastel de sabor pizza no grau, seu cunhadinho favorito.

— É reparação histórica, Josten! Deixa o corno sofrer… 

— _Peraí_ , Renee Walker? Ela não é aquela _propô_ que entrou pra Assembléia de Deus? — questionou Jeremy, causando em Neil um calafrio como se estivessem mencionando o capeta, o que seria irônico.

Neil Josten talvez não gostasse muito de Renee. Sem ofensa, ele diria, mas havia algo de errado em toda aquela doçura enjoativa. Talvez fosse o cheiro de erva.

Ameaça. Tal qual um testemunha de Jeová te acordando domingo de manhã.

— Vegana, hippie e evangélica, um verdadeiro _pitel_ — disse Allison, um teor libertino e sonhador tomando seu riso.

— Nossa, o que rolou? — Jeremy prosseguia em seu choque. — Até ontem eu via ela no pé do morro fumando maconha com Andrew e Ke… Kaio. Karlos. Carlos Bolsonaro. Olha, gente, a novela já vai começar!

**Feira de Palmetto**

— Senhor, nossas políticas de atendimento ao cliente são claras, seguimos a lei universal ‘gay e criminoso’. O senhor mesmo criou essa lei. Com todo o respeito, nosso gerente pede que envie sua reclamação para a puta que pariu e em seguida requisitamos encarecidamente que a enfie no seu cu e gire.

Assim, Matt, na barraca ao lado, berrou “IRRU, QUEIMA, QUENGARAL”. Instantaneamente, todas as cabeças mais próximas se viraram na direção deles e aí o pau quebrou, Allison já vindo correndo com aquelas perninhas de cambito para ver qual era a treta. Matt tentava disfarçar com outros berros de “OLHA O QUEBRA-QUEIXO, OLHA O DOCE DE LEITE, MULHER BONITA NÃO PAGA E, SE FOR DANIELLE WILDS, TAMBÉM LEVA”.

Tudo começou, é claro, com Andrew Minyard. Por que tudo na vida de Neil Josten sempre era sobre aquele _emo_ inconveniente?

O caso é que, além de hipnotizado pelos _piercings_ do outro, Neil também era refém de seus chiliques. E agora metade da feira de Palmetto se reunia para ver o ruivo ser humilhado por causa de um disco ralado. Aparentemente, Andrew não gostava que o DVD arranhado de O Rei Leão travava na morte de Mufasa.

— Bandidinho cara de pau — sibilou Minyard Número 1, como se o fato fosse uma grande revelação.

— Insuportável do caralho — replicou Neil, a mão coçando para fazer um sanduíche de soco naquele gostoso, opa, seboso.

— Sururu.

— Tamborete.

— Curupira de patins.

— Loiro oxigenado.

— Água de salsicha.

— Ah, lambe meu pau, porra!

— Sim.

— Hã?

— Quê?

— Hum?

— Tchau.

Em algum lugar, um camelô tocava "Evidências", de Chitãozinho e Xororó. Afinal, para que viver mentindo se não dá para enganar seu coração?


	2. Entre tapas e beijos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ai família josten n está sendo fácil  
> (queria tanto descrever mais os personagens mas acho q os andreil tão cagando e andano proq o resto tá vestindo por ex e n quero quebrar a narração então fica aí o mistério + esse cap e o prox vão ser um tiquinho menos besteirol sem sentido pq preciso aprofundar os andreil, pfv n me deixem e espero q n odeiem)  
> MUITO OBRIGADA pelos kudos e comentários, vcs me deixaram tão feliz, só de saber que alguém leu isso aqui e achou minimamente engraçado (gnt pelo amor de deus eu n conseguiria fazer uma piada nem se minha vida dependesse disso) já dá vontade de soltar rojão q nem copa do mundo afffff amo vcs SÉRIO!!! essa fic eu decidi escrever mais pra satisfazer a mim mesma, ent to mt surpresa com o retorno num negócio tão besta
> 
> agradecimentos: imagens de indiretas da barbie, bbb e auto da compadecida

**Boteco do Rolão, aqui você só sai ROLANDO pra fora**

Santo Antônio só ferrava Andrew Minyard. Em todo o Gerais, nenhuma alma viva ou morta seria capaz de explicar porque ele decidira dar um pé na bunda em Rolandin do Rolão. O caso é que entre eles nunca houve sentimento, e Andrew nunca ousara ultrapassar esse limite fatal com outro alguém (e nem consigo mesmo às vezes), mas Santo Antônio tinha outros planos. Tão repentino quanto chuva de verão, Neil Josten entrou na sua casa, bateu em toda sua família, cuspiu na sua cara, roubou um pacote de Negresco, destruiu a economia do país, xingou sua mãe, meteu um tapa no seu gato. Na verdade, ele xingando Tilda seria algo até agradável de se assistir, mas Rê morreria ordenando respeito aos falecidos, e Andrew não gostava muito de apanhar de mulher bonita.

Andrew estava destinado a nunca ter uma tampa para sua panela, pois Neil brilhava e aquecia seu espírito como uma fogueira de São João e Andrew temia queimar-se em tais chamas volúveis.

Apesar de tudo isso, o que Andrew não poderia ter ele apreciava de longe. A cinturinha de pilão, a pele queimada da cor da mata seca, os olhinhos como vagalumes da cor do céu na primavera mais quente, o perfume que lembrava flor de tangerina — e logo batia a vontade de dar-lhe uma fungada no pé do cangote —, a voz aveludada xingando alguém até sua última geração, sua camisa (um tamanho a mais que o aceitável, já desgastada pelo tempo e uso) do… Flamengo. Aí é de cair o cu da bunda, peão nenhum aguenta. Seu nome era Andrew José, digo, Joseph Minyard e ele nunca (nem fodendo, ou talvez só fodendo) ficaria arriado por um fulano flamenguista. Gentinha ruim. 

De qualquer jeito, Andrew não carregava o privilégio de tempo e energia para se preocupar em ser refém de Santo Antônio. Como ativista do MST, precisava organizar marchas e ocupações, atualmente batalhando para manter o casarão sem dono onde morava com sua família e quem mais quisesse ou acabasse por precisar. Além disso, havia o caso Wesninsky. E ele não iria descansar até desmascarar e prender aquele _cramunhão_.

Palmetto se localizava no cafundó do Judas do nordeste brasileiro, mas os latifúndios iam aos poucos tomando conta da região, com plantações de soja e algodão e suas _trocentas_ cabeças de gado, além, é claro, de incêndios, desmatamento, destruição da fauna local, poluição e... Andrew observava isso de um lado, e do outro ele encontrava fome e miséria. Famílias desempregadas, sem teto, com tanto para dar, impossibilitadas por não receber. Tudo nas mãos dos grandes fazendeiros — e o pior deles era Nathan, o Coronel Carniceiro, que sempre os barrava, estagnando-os, sentado em seu trono de ferro construído por meio de um título brega e ligações com governantes corruptos. Katelyn, sua cunhada, conseguiu tomar parte de uma fazenda com um grupo baseado em agricultura familiar e recentemente vencera sua batalha para oficializar como assentamento, mas Andrew estava de mãos atadas contra o Wesninsky, um sobrenome cafona trazendo milicianos para atacar o povo incontáveis vezes.

Nem a rapadura mais doce conseguiria acalmar sua mente judiada naquele momento.

Cachaça era sempre o melhor remédio.

— _Boy_ , que saudade dessa cara de cu murcho tua — cumprimentou Roland numa voz arrastada, mansa apesar da lambada estridente vinda do paredão lá fora. — Agora deixe de brabeza pro meu lado porque a gente ainda é compadre, viu?

Ele calculava a expressão de Andrew, e, depois de um silêncio meio _coisado_ , chegou ao resultado mais preciso: já começou logo a misturar um Corote com Skol Beats, substituindo um copo vazio de conhaque.

— E aí, meus bacana? — sem desviar os olhos de sua bebida, Andrew sente a presença do caos se aproximando, pois já se dizia que felicidade de pobre dura pouco.

— Nicky! Fala, patrão! De hoje à oito tem Carnaval, hein?

— _Mar-rapaz_ , Landin, e eu não sei? Metade de Palmetto já foi lá no salão hoje pra marcar hora, e nem te conto como que aquela _piriguete_ Reynolds tentou me pagar pelo aplique horroroso dela. _Óia_ , depois de tanto esforço, me diga, eu tenho cara de _hétero_ por acaso?

— Fale bem ou fale mal, mas fale de mim, querido. Tudo bem, quem fala de mim pelas costas está exatamente onde deveria estar: atrás de mim.

_É claro_ que Allison estava num canto afastado do bar, dividida entre tomar sua caipirinha, fazer o quadradinho e sugar a vida de Renee por meio dos lábios encharcados de batom vermelho e saliva. Uma parte do cérebro de Andrew racionalizou que aquela seria a única maneira em que Rê poderia experimentar álcool após certas escolhas de vida terem sido tomadas. Uma grande perda, realmente. Deus salva, mas milagre nenhum se compara a uma boa brisa, e Renee era a melhor companheira de baseado antes de decidir torna-se bela, recatada e do lar.

As duas formavam um casal equilibrado, cada uma reluzindo fortemente da sua própria maneira. Contudo, apesar dos olhinhos adoráveis de Renee cintilando — não mais rubros por um _beck_ e, sim, por amor —, Nicholas Hemmick nunca perderia a chance de caçar um bom barraco.

— Alá a baranga se achando porque apareceu na TV.

— E foi, foi? — Perguntou Roland, a curiosidade abençoando a ignorância — Sílvio Santos? Casos de Família?

— Não, migo, ela participou numa matéria do Auto Esporte na Globo, porque mais rodada que ela só pneu de caminhão!

— Isso tudo aí é recalque, meu anjo? — Rebateu Allison, batendo cabelo e transbordando veneno. — Eu não vim do lixo pra perder pra basculho, não!

— Que que é basculho?

— Não importa!

— Ah, pois é verdade que tu terminou com o Seth?

— Sim, qual foi?

— Nossa Senhora, teu chifre já tá cortando asfalto, miga, até eu já dei pra ele.

— Eu voltei com ele hoje.

— Meu casal! Vocês são tão lindos juntos, felicidades… _Vixe_ , que babado.

— Gato, continua gastando seu tempo falando de mim, porque, se falar de você, ninguém se importa.

— Ai, garota, me odeia, é? Morre que passa.

— Já acabou, Jéssica?

— Sim! — Roland infelizmente cessou a rinha de pilantras antes que Nicky acabasse tendo um _siricotico_ , mas Andrew sabia que era apenas pelos clientes — Acabou o fuzuê, rapaziada, vão rodar baiana fora do meu bar!

— Ih, tomaram no _toba_ — um bebum (agente Browning, Andrew reconheceu, que fazia um _brownie_ de maconha nos trinques) gritou da beira do balcão.

Somente quando todos os quatro já estavam sentados na calçada, compartilhando guaraná e caldo de cana como velhos amigos e planejando um _rolê_ com geral, enquanto Allison obviamente xavecava Renee, que Andrew pesou a situação: — Uai, Renee, vocês duas tão juntas ou não, afinal?

— Ah, sim, eu e ela estamos perdidamente apaixonadas. Eu por ela e ela por outros.

— Entendi.

— Entendeu mesmo?

— Não, comadre.

— Ai, Rê, é claro que você pode ser mais que minha amiga — declarou Allison. — Você pode ser minha fã!

**Casa do Barão, tomada por Andrew, sua família e outros membros do MST**

— Meu único trabalho é ser linda — afirmou Katelyn, enquanto lia seu contrato para filiação ao PSOL.

— Por isso você está desempregada — replicou Andrew, sem tirar os olhos da partida de  _ League of Legends _ em que estava até então imerso.

— Meu Minyard favorito! Infame coração de gelo e bucetão de fogo!

— Me elogiou é porque quer alguma coisa — Andrew semicerrou os olhos furiosamente, desligando o microfone da  _ stream _ . Porque ele estava cansado de carregar o time, não porque se importava com Kátia, Kelly, Karol Conká, Karl Marx, seja qual for o nome da zinha… de maneira alguma. Na verdade, ele só se importava com o Karl Marx.

— Não falei com você, otário, falei com meu noivo. Aaron, faz um cuscuz pra gente, _mozão_?

— Sim, senhora.

Katelyn sorria como se o Flamengo estivesse ganhando a Libertadores (esse bando de gentinha ruim infestava sua vida, ele pensou), e Andrew rezou para que o que viesse a seguir não fosse um diálogo com vozinha de neném, mas, no fim, tudo que ele conseguira escutar foi um sussurro breve: — Chefe é chefe, né, pai.

Andrew correu dali ao primeiro “meu docinho de coco”, pois não estava afim de ouvir Katelyn comendo cuscuz e então o cu de seu irmão, e acabar necessitando cometer fratricídio. Assim, foi caminhando até a academia, sentindo o reverberar de seus passos na terra vermelha e sonhando acordado no acalento da paisagem serrana. No fim da tarde, tirou uma foto de si mesmo na frente do espelho perto do supino e postou-a no  _ stories _ com a legenda “o de hoje tá pago”. Se ele ficou encarando a tela na espera de que Neil visualizasse, ninguém precisava saber.

**Praça Hatford, também conhecida por sua função de biqueira e motel improvisado**

— Olha aqui, Zé Droguinha, da escola de malandro que tu veio, eu tirei foi diploma. Conheço uma galera pesada ali no morro. Então se me atacar, eu vou atacar!

Em um canto escuro de sua mente, Andrew reconhecia que aquele lerdo nunca iria retribuir seu amor. O resto de seu sistema, porém, entrou em pane, porque havia açaí sujando toda a face angelical do Josten em razão do ruivo comendo que nem periquito. Ao vislumbre de uma língua arroxeada, Andrew pediu forças à Che Guevara para impedir a si mesmo de ajudá-lo a limpar com sua própria boca.

Ele tinha noção de como Neil poderia ser _superprotetor_ com o irmão adotivo, Kevin, assim odiando Andrew como norma. Entretanto, era fácil se pegar sonhando com o que escondiam as incógnitas e entrelinhas do jovem. Andrew achava que açaí tinha gosto de terra, mas, vendo Neil comer aquela bagaceira com tanta vontade, ele descobriu que seu coração desembestado devoraria o garoto por inteiro e levaria o açaí junto.

— Aquieta o facho, Neil! — Kevin parecia indignado por estarem distraindo-lhe do seu jogo de xadrez, como o bom tiozão que ele era — Drézinho, vai lá pegar pinga pra gente, vai.

— Não sabia que Neil tinha mudado o nome pra pinga — murmurou Nicky, que perdia o amigo, mas não perdia a piada.

— _Vixe_ , pior que aí nem seria coisa de muita surpresa, né? Nelinho já é doutor em mudança de nome.

— Mano, pega a visão, o moleque só tirou duas sílabas do nome, achou foda, e aí pegou um sobrenome chique que viu na internet. É mole.

— Na verdade, era para ser Junqueira ou Justino, mas erraram no cartório — o ruivinho admitiu, parecendo levemente constrangido, o que para Andrew soava como algum tipo de vitória.

— Chocada em Cristo — exclamou Renee.

— Ó, bora truco?

E então todos fundiram-se em um só ser de anarquia e balbúrdia.

Em sua visão periférica, Andrew percebeu que Seth Gordon estava claramente trapaceando como um jumento. O que se esperar do vereador que só recebeu um voto, e isso porque foi ele que votou em si mesmo?

Andrew deixou o olhar passear pela felicidade daquele grupo de amigos reunido, mas quando um infinito mar anil encontrou seus olhos de mel, fazendo cada pupila dilatar incontrolavelmente, rapidamente houve uma conversa íntima entre aquela troca de olhares: “Tu viu, _viado_?”, dizia Neil; “Eu vi”, concordava Andrew.

Tocava “Aquele 1%” de Wesley Safadão, e cem por cento do corpo de Andrew derreteu, cada célula morrendo, se criando, apaixonando-se mais uma vez. Ele atravessaria esse sertão todinho pelo seu xodó. Era uma pena que o outro não entenderia tudo por meio de um silêncio afiado e pescotapas.

Gradativamente, porém, eles foram se aconchegando um no espaço do outro. Andrew e Neil já estavam namorando, só que não sabiam disso ainda.

— Isso tá me lembrando um caso que me aconteceu uma vez lá na Bahia — todo tipo de coisa já havia acontecido com Nicky, mas ninguém sabia se era verdade ou não. — Não sei, só sei que foi assim… 

**Casa do Barão, tomada por Andrew, sua família e outros membros do MST**

— Boa noite, moço, eu quero uma pizza de frango com catupiry, só que sem carne, eu sou vegetariano — disse Aaron sem vacilar. — Sim, isso mesmo, pizza de frango sem frango. E fala pro motoboy não buzinar, não. Tá todo mundo dormindo e se acordarem eu vou ter que dividir.


	3. Deixa acontecer naturalmente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOIS CAPÍTULO DE UMA SÓ VEZ, O GERENTE FICOU MALUCO!!!!
> 
> quando o enemies to lovers ta mais pra idiots to lovers….. aq já tem mais plot mas é só o mesmo nonsense um pouquinho mais bem escrito (ou nãokk penah),, me digam como vcs preferem pfv eu to desesperada fazendo uma verdadeira colcha de retalhos aq  
> a coreo que o neil dança (ó o spoiler) vai ta linkada no nome da música

**Casa dos Wymack/Day/Josten**

A lei de Murphy diz que se algo pode dar errado, dará. Mas tudo começou relativamente bem (para os padrões do Josten) e, algumas vezes, não precisava terminar mal também.

Neil acordou ao primeiro raiar de Sol com o canto do galo entoando um bom dia. Seu nariz coçava, indicando que a rinite estava atacada como sempre, mas era de se esperar pela poeira que a ventania noturna trazia entre as frestas das telhas de cerâmica. Quando bocejou, ele tentou não sufocar-se no próprio bafo de onça.

Wymack certamente já estaria acordado, na roça, coando um café ou alimentando os bichos. Ele amava especialmente suas galinhas (inclusive Kevin e Neil), sempre conversando com as mesmas enquanto, determinado, caçava ovos pelo terreiro. Então, Neil levantou-se e foi se arrastando até a cozinha.

Dan Wilds estava sentada na mesa de madeira envernizada, comendo pão com ovo e requeijão, esbanjando  _ glitter _ , lantejoula e mil cores dos pés à cabeça. O que não parecia o uniforme correto para uma professora de educação física do colégio estadual.

_ Oxente _ .

— Opa, Dan! Quer um pouquinho de canjica? — Neil ofereceu, já se encaminhando à despensa para preparar seu ritualístico café com bolacha matinal e então ir pegar água no tanque.

— Não posso comer muito, não, tá doido? Ainda tenho que pular muito Carnaval hoje. Aliás, Matt e Allison já-já chegam e a gente sai junto pro bloco.

Neil havia esquecido que hoje era Carnaval.

— Ah, bom.

Dan apenas soltou uma gargalhada de quem conhece o filho besta que criou. — Se avexe não, homem, ainda dá tempo de compartimentalizar as crises de ansiedade e Alli tá trazendo sua fantasia de raposa. Hum, e você e o Andrew, hein?

— Quem?

— Puta que pariu, São Pedro me proteja desse boiola sonso! Odeio os gays, LGBT, povo desgraçado! — Felizmente ou infelizmente, Wymack escolheu esse momento para entrar na cozinha, carregando baldes de leite e um sorriso de mãe coruja. — _Bença_ , padrinho, como o senhor tá?

— Deus te abençoe, minha filha. Juízo hoje, viu? Meu medo mesmo é esse porqueira caçando confusão — lançou um olhar ferino para Neil, o qual apenas retornou com uma máscara de inocência maliciosa —, mas ainda quero que os dois fiquem de olho no Kevin por mim.

— Sim, senhor.

— Mas também… Não tem jeito com aquele Minyard botando Kevinho no mal caminho. — Comentou Neil com uma veemência que pareceu exagerada até aos seus ouvidos.

Por um segundo terrível, Wymack franziu o cenho e, então, horror e tormento: — O Número 1? Vocês não estão namorando, meu filho? A juventude de hoje… No meu tempo, dar as mãos já era sinal de noivado!

Neil queria dizer que não, nunca, jamais, porque assim jaziam os fatos, mas encontrou um maior choque ao querer mais ainda dizer sim. Ponderando a ideia, revirando-a em sua mente descompassada, não parecia tão ruim quanto na teoria. Ele não temia Andrew como os outros, principalmente porque o gatinho comunista sempre retribuía tal impavidez, mas queria proteger Kevin do mundo. A questão é que, se Neil continuasse tentando fugir levando os outros consigo na mala, ele perderia todos e até a si mesmo; sobreviver não era mais uma opção. Pela primeira vez, ele se deixou saborear a ideia de estar nos braços de Andrew, a força e tenacidade do rapaz ajudando-lhe a fincar suas raízes no chão cada vez mais profundas, a voz rouca de fumante o chamando de  _ junkie _ (ou cracudo). Quem sabe ele pudesse querer. Querer Andrew. Querer viver.

Carnaval era o melhor momento para descobrir.

**Beira do trio elétrico, Bloquinho das Raposas**

O bloco já estava pra lá da baixa da égua, o que deixava o pessoal numa exaustão mortífera, mas bastava um “EU FALEI FARAÓ” para a multidão explodir em fervor incandescente. Tímpanos zumbiam, pernas formigavam, peles se grudavam, fígados eram assassinados na mão da cerveja barata, quente e aguada. Mas a felicidade era contagiante, viciosa, enlouquecia todos, porque era Carnaval. O batuque dos tambores causava arrepios e logo mudava para frevo, samba, _pagodão_ , axé. Dan berrava a letra de todas as marchinhas e Allison rebolava e _sarrava_ com Pedro Sampaio tocando no paredão. 

De repente, dentre toda a algazarra, as meninas e Neil ouvem “[Modo Turbo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YjotAI1cLA)” estralando no último volume. Por um acaso, os três sabiam a coreografia perfeitamente, e não iriam perder a oportunidade de descer até o chão. Vibrando em sintonia com a batida do _pancadão_ , os melhores amigos faziam todos em volta tremer com movimentos devassos. Netos das quengas que não conseguiram queimar.

Já dizia o hino do vaqueiro e amante de cavalgada: _é hoje que eu não chego lá em casa_.

Neil, libertando toda a putaria que existia em si, quase não percebeu pelo canto do olho que estava sendo observado. Extrema e milimetricamente observado. Cirurgicamente observado.

— Perdeu o cu na minha cara? — demandou em tom ameaçador, encarando Andrew de cima a baixo.

Sua mente, entretanto, gritava: gay, gay, homossexual, gay. Completamente _tchubirau daum daum_ das ideias. O pânico demissexual tomou seu corpo dos dedinhos dos pés até o último fio de cabelo, quase fazendo-lhe engasgar.

Como paquerar alguém? Cortejar? Mandar cantadas de pedreiro? Ele precisava do Google urgentemente. Sua única experiência amorosa francamente se baseava em assistir filmes de comédia romântica na Sessão da Tarde.

— Amo os gays, LGBT, povo animado! Neil, você não tá desidratado, não?

— É o quê? — Ele voltou para realidade, mas Andrew ainda estava ali, e isso repentinamente havia se tornado o mesmo que um meteoro iminente. Olhando à sua volta, Neil agora assimilava o resto de seus amigos formando uma rodinha, um passando o _loló_ para o outro. Renee havia chegado com Andrew, e Neil descobriu que a plaquinha em volta do pescoço da garota possuía “governo” escrito com batom, o que combinava com uma plaquinha similar de Allison em que estava escrito “mamando nas tetas do governo”. Todo o resto vestia as mesmas fantasias decotadas e brilhantes de raposa (com exceção de Aaron, que por um acaso estava vestido de Zé Gotinha).

— É que essa secada que o Andrew te deu... fiquei até com medo.

— É… Ô, Andrew… Seu pai é mecânico?

— O doador de esperma abandonou a receptora quando eu e Aaron estávamos no útero, então, não, eu não sei que carreira ele procurou depois disso.

— Ah, tá… É que… Você é uma _graxinha_.

O mundo inteiro ficou quieto por um momento, Neil virou seu copo de vodca trincando e, então, do silêncio veio escuridão. O PT vem, na forma de Lula ou de ambulância.

**Um beco imundo qualquer, nas profundezas da vergonha**

O cheiro de mijo pairava no ar e o próprio líquido grudava na sola dos sapatos, um pequeno riacho se formando na beira da calçada. Neil vomitava suas tripas enquanto Andrew o segurava pela nuca, fazendo uma leve massagem que não ajudava nem um pouco a acalmar o estômago arregaçado do Josten. Ambos não se embriagavam facilmente, ou não se permitiam beber o bastante para perder o controle, mas certas coisas eram mais fáceis de encarar com a visão turva. 

Depois de um tempo, os dois encontraram estabilidade suficiente para sentar na calçada lado a lado em silêncio confortável. Sempre era assim com eles, desde que se conheceram, um enorme universo entre eles que não parava de se expandir e os deixava aterrorizados. Neil havia tomado o primeiro passo em direção àquele universo, mas talvez eles já estivessem se afogando em estrelas há muito tempo e mal sabiam.

— Quem é você, Neil Josten? — Ele questionou isso como se perguntasse para uma entidade superior, com uma delicadeza e paixão e insegurança que faziam o estômago de Neil revirar mais ainda.

Neil pensou em como o cadeado para aquele universo era uma coisa tão simples e complicada ao mesmo tempo, que às vezes fazia o ruivo querer tomar um banho escaldante até que tudo dentro e fora de si fosse fogo, mas revelou-se fácil criar uma chave para aquela fechadura podre. Porque era Andrew. Que aguentava suas crises e seus _pitis_ , que não estremecia ou vacilava ao ver Neil esbravejar, que ajudava Neil e sua família e tantos outros que não o deviam nada. Andrew era um homem bom. Carregava o espírito de um cangaceiro selvagem e um coração justo, honesto e leal. Andrew fazia o bem, e Neil entendeu que era hora de confiar em alguém além de si mesmo, porque ele ocasionalmente gostava do Minyard e devia isso à ele. Devia isso à revolução. Porque não se pode começar uma fogueira sem lenha.

— Eu sou o único que pode te ajudar. Você pode me chamar de Nathaniel Wesninski.

Um único segundo de hesitação para acomodar aquela bomba-batom, e então: — Você prefere que eu te chame assim?

— O quê? — era a vez dele de hesitar.

— O que você quer, Neil?

— Eu quero… — Sua voz diminuiu como se despencando de um penhasco. — Quero saber quem você é também.

Naquele instante seu coração batia na cadência de um zabumba. Mas Andrew apenas respirou de uma forma que parecia demais com uma risada, e começou a despejar todas as verdades que ele queria tocar. Assim como queria que Andrew dedilhasse cada pedacinho de sua pele.

— Sou vascaíno, minha mãe adotiva se chama Betsy, e é minha inspiração para cursar psicologia, mas também penso em direito pra poder ajudar a causa, tenho uma tatuagem de resiliência em letra miúda, sou _metaleiro_ mas ouço Aviões do Forró escondido dos outros, tenho tesão em literatura brasileira e Machado de Assis, e 'tô' ganhando um buchinho de cerveja. Quando minha progenitora morreu, comprei um Palio… _Véi_ , o que você esperava, um Maserati?

Neil arqueou uma sobrancelha em deboche, sentindo-se flutuar. Andrew nunca conversou tanto assim antes com qualquer pessoa.

— Sou flamenguista (graças a Deus), minha única família são Wymack e Kevin, abandonei a faculdade de jornalismo para poder trabalhar e me sustentar, já usei aparelho dental com borrachinha laranja, o laranja mais forte que tu conseguir imaginar, dava pra parar o trânsito. Gosto de pescar, desenhar e jogar bola. Gosto de matemática. E Twitter, se isso faz algum sentido... Quando eu era criança, Nathan Wesninski assassinou minha mãe e usou ferro em brasa de marcar gado para me torturar, então fugi da fazenda Baltimore.

O que o cu tem a ver com as calças, Neil Josten? Acabou com o clima, aniquilou a tensão sexual. Talvez ele tinha sido honesto demais, brusco demais, colocando a carroça na frente dos bois…

— Você pode me ajudar a prender o miserável? Ou guilhotinar. Sim ou não?

Neil não precisava pensar, só havia uma resposta: — Sim.

— Posso te beijar? Sim ou não?

De fato, só havia uma resposta (e nenhum tempo para desenvolver o  _ plot _ ), apesar do gosto de ácido estomacal ainda em sua boca. 

Respirando mágoas de uma outra dor, afogando-se naquele caso imoral, invadido por um olhar, não mais tentando escapar de seu desejo. Por tanto tempo gritando no meio do caminho, tão só. Agora, Neil se entregava àquele amor marginal, envolto em um universo só deles, lábios rachados como a terra sob seus pés encontrando um céu estrelado.

E é sempre sim com Andrew Minyard. O que choca um total de zero pessoas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLOW BURN É PARA OS FRACOS
> 
> playlist da fanfic pra quem quiser (vale à pena só dar uma olhada KKKKKKK):  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/d5t2vh4pfjijwlndih15hdcxt/playlist/585aH8YdpMKBkCTZNv0OaM?si=lNbs2b8ES6KY4hpRL1Nonw


End file.
